How We See Things
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: Link is just your average 12 year old kid in 6th grade. Besides a speech impediment, he his just about average in every category. But when his best friend Saria makes him a not so ordinary friendship bracelet, he may just find things are not what they seem. Modern day Hyrule, Zelda and Link look like they did in OoT. Mainly OoT and MM, but some TP in there.
1. Chapter 1

Link stared at the clock.

2:30

They got out of school in 15 minutes, but every minute seemed like an hour. Professer Gaepora just wouldn't shut up about the Legend of the Triforce.

"And so, the Golden Goddesses departed from what is now Hyrule," he droned on "Any questions?"

The mixture of 11 and 12 year olds were glassy eyed. The farm girl, Malon, was picking at some dirt under her nails, and her twin sister, Romani, was drawing aliens in her notebook. Nobody raised their hand.

"I said, does anybody have any questions?" Garpora sighed "Alright, since you all are such experts on this subject, I suppose that you wont mind a little pop quiz. I expect 100%! _Yes_, Miss Midna, 100%! You have ten minutes to answer 6 questions. Get started,"

Link got his quiz and skimmed the questions.

1. What are the names of the goddesses and what piece of the Triforce did they leave behind?

Easy. Link wrote his answer down in his slightly messy handwriting.

_Din-Power, Nayru-Wisdom, Farore-Courage_

__Link finished his quiz and turned it into Professer Gaepora.

"How is your voice holding up son?" Gaepora asked.

"Fine... just fine," Link said.

Link had a voice disability. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. The doctor said there was something wrong with his vocal cords. Nothing he could do about it.

The rest of the class turned in their papers, and Gaepora stood up.

"Alright class. You all did well, except somebody got a 96%," Gaepora looked at Midna, who blushed "Since we have 5 minutes left, you can go to the bathroom and get your things,"

All the chairs where scooted back as everybody went to get their things or use the bathroom. Link first decided to go to the bathroom since he had a feeling he would need to go soon. Link headed into the boys bathroom, but then things took a turn for the worst.

Five boys stood before him. Mido and his loyal followers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Link. What's the matter? Trying to _say _something?" Mido taunted.

Link opened and shut his mouth.

_"Of course now my voice chooses to give out," _he thought bitterly _"If my voice worked right now I'd tell them that they are all just a whole bunch of future prisoners,"_

Mido and his friends were known for graffiti. Of course they never got caught, but the kids knew they did it. The problem was they never had proof Mido did it.

"Why so silent Link? Is it because Saria is not here to protect you? Or is it just because you are stupid?"

"Mido, _just shut up!_"Link snapped. His voice had returned._  
_

"Mido, shut up!" Mido mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"I. Mean. It." Link growled

"You mean it? Yeah, right,"

Mido then shoved Link into a wall.

"Listen you. You better stay away from Saria! She is _mine!_" Mido hissed

"Luckily for you, I'm not romantically interested in Saria. Unlike a certain little pervert I could name right now,"

"Know what? Just get out of my sight," Mido shoved Link out of the bathroom and into a pack of 8th graders.

"Hey, look at this little 6th grader stumbling about. You lost, little sixer?" one big 8th grader said in a mock baby voice.

Link just rolled his eyes and ignored them. He needed to get his stuff in the next two minutes or he would miss his bus.

Link went to his yellow brown colored locker and dialed the combination.

"4, 7, 3." he mumbled as he spun the dial.

Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hiya Link! Man, I cannot wait to get home today!" Saria said happily

"What are you going to do over the weekend Saria?" Link asked

"Hmm... Maybe practice my ocarina song. I have decided to call it "Saria's Song","

Saria then whistled a bit of the upbeat song she had composed herself.

Saria stopped whistling. "What are _you _going to do?" she asked

Link shrugged

"I dunno. Maybe...uhhh... cut some grass or something,"

"Oh Link... there has to be a better way to get rupees!"

"There isn't at this age. It's either cut grass or brake pots. Braking pots got me in trouble,"

"Yes, because Princess outlawed the braking of pots,"

Link sighed

"I wonder who Princess is. Don't you find it weird how nobody has ever seen the princess? We don't know what she looks like or even her name. She might not even exist at all and it's just a scheme put on by the royal family," Link said

"I don't think it's a scheme. Why would they make up a fake princess anyway?"

"Good point," Link said "Uh-oh, I think my voice is going again..."

Just then, the pretty blonde girl named Zelda walked over. Link instantly felt his palms get sweaty.

"Hey Saria. Hey Link,"

Was it just Link's imagination, or did Zelda smile a bit bigger when she said his name?

"Hey Zelda," Saria greeted

Link smiled at Zelda.

"Voice fail you again Link?"

Link nodded.

"Must be a pain,"

Link nodded again. Zelda was one of the few people who did not tease Link about his voice issue.

"Anyway, I wanted to give you guys these,"

Zelda held out two ice green envelopes.

"They're for my birthday party this weekend. Hope you guys can make it!"

Link thought Zelda was looking more at him when she said "hope you can make it" but he just let it down to his imagination. Link was just too hopeful Zelda liked him.

"We will Zelda,"

Just then, Ruto, captain of the girls swim team walked over with her gang in tow.

"Oh look, it's Smellda talking to Mute Boy and the Jolly Green Midget," Ruto giggled, tossing her shiny brown hair over her shoulder.

Link had found his voice.

"Zelda doesn't smell, and Saria is not a midget, and I. Am. Not. Mute!"

"Nabooru, tell them our policy," Ruto said.

"Nobody is allowed to speak to us without our permission, or unless we are forced to work together on a school project. One exception to this rule is if you have something for us, such as a homework assignment," Nabooru said, flipping her long pony tail.

"Alright Ruto, I think we can abide those rules. And speaking of those rules, I happen to have an exception right here," Zelda said

"What is it?" Ruto asked

"Just an invitation to my party. Don't bother to come if you feel it's too lame for you though,"

With that, Zelda flipped her hair and stalked away to her bus. Link looked at the clock.

"Crab! Saria, we are late for our bus!"

Then Link and Saria ran for the bus, leaving Ruto and company in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:** At this point in the story, all characters are human.**

"Looks like we are going to have to run," Link said grimily, the bus was just about to close its doors.

"Run Link!" Saria said

Link ran and they managed to get on just in time. They found a seat near the middle of the bus, right behind and 8th grader named Impa whom Zelda had forged a friendship with.

"Shall we open the fancy green invitations?" Saria asked

"Sure,"

They ripped open the envelopes and read the letter.

_**You are invited to Zelda's 12th Birthday!**_

_**Come for pizza, movies, and other fun!**_

_**Date: This Saturday 4:00-?**_

_**RSVP: 234-545-678 (note:Not a real number)**_

_**Address: 243 Hyrule Field Countryside**_

_**Hope to see you there!**_

"Sounds like fun. What do you think she would like?" Link asked

"Don't know. But we better RSVP tonight, the party is tomorrow,"

"Better go shopping then. I need to get some rupees..."

After a few stops, Link said goodbye to Saria and got off the school bus. He ran down the block to his house and went into the backyard where the giant tree stood. Link liked to imagine it had a face. A wise face of a bearded man. He went up to the tree and removed a clump of leaves from a knothole. From the outside, the knothole didn't look like it could hold more than a single rupee. But in reality, it was much bigger. Link stuck his hand inside and felt around for his wallet. At last his hand closed around the leather pouch and he pulled it out. He dumped his rupees on the ground and counted them. He came up with 123 rupees.

_"Not too shabby," _he thought to himself_ "I could buy Zelda something really nice," _

And so he set off to find the perfect gift for Zelda. First he stopped by KakarikoVillage. He walked by a few shops, but found nothing that he thought a girl would like besides a huge golden watch that was over a thousand rupees.

_"It was an ugly watch anyway. Who would want a watch that had gemstones instead of numbers and huge, clunky garnets all over the wrist band?" _he thought.

Eventually Link gave up on Kakariko and went to Castle Town. As he walked in, he was greeted by a Hylian Soldier with whom he exchanged a few friendly words with. Link went into the center of Castle Town. The scent was unbearable! He could smell chickens, goats, and Din knows what else. The first shop he tried was the Happy Mask Shop. Link didn't think Zelda was much of a mask girl, but who knows. As he walked into the shop, he past a creepy mask that depicted a man with a mustache wearing a red hat with the letter "M" on it in a display case right by the door.

"Greetings! And welcome to the Happy Mask Shop!" The man at the counter greeted.

"Hello. I think I might have walked into the wrong store by mistake,"

"Oh! So you don't want a mask?"

"No sir,"

"Then _get out!__" _

The man at the counter made the scariest face imaginable and tossed poor Link right out of the shop!

"Ow..." Link mumbled, rubbing his behind.

The young boy tried every shop in Castle Town. He was just about to leave when he saw it. The perfect shot. Hidden in the shadows, the shop blended right in to the rest of the surroundings. Link wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for a small glimmer in the window. A fairy in a bottle. Link ran in to the shop.

"Excuse me sir, how much is the fairy?"

"40 rupees. It comes with the bottle," one of the workers said.

"Thanks!"

Link gently picked up the fairy in the bottle and paid for it.

Link ran down the pathway to go back home. It was nearly dark and he had heard awful stories of monsters called stalchildren coming out of the ground at night and attacking anybody unfortunate enough to be in their path. Luckily, Link made it home before sunset. He stashed the rupees in the tree and took the fairy up to his bedroom with him.

"Link...Link! Wake up!"

"No... sleepy..."

The covers were pulled off his bed and somebody was in his face.

"AH! Saria! What are you doing in my bedroom?! And while I'm sleeping!"

"I came over and your mom told me to wake you up. Now get up and get dressed,"

Saria left the room so Link could get dressed. He pulled on a green T-Shirt and jeans. Then he went downstairs.

"Link, it's 12:30. How late did you stay up last night?" Saria asked

"I dunno. Wanna go outside?"

"Sure,"

They walked outside to the giant tree in Link's yard.

"I don't know why, but I feel a very strong connection to this tree. I would be distraught if it died. But I don't know why... it's just a tree. Link, do you ever feel like things are not what they seem?"

Link thought for a moment, opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I bet if you had your voice right now, you would say yes. Right?"

Link nodded his head.

"That reminds me. I have something for you!"

Saria dug around in her pocket for a few seconds and came up with a small woven bracelet.

"Here. It's a friendship bracelet. Done in the colors of a **Hylian Shield. **Link, I will always be your friend,"

Saria tied the bracelet around Link's wrist. The two proceeded to play outside until 3:30 when it was about time to go.

"That reminds me, Link, what did you get for Zelda?"

"Fairy in a bottle. You?"

"A necklace. Gold with a red stone in the middle. Not too flashy,"

The two hit the road, singing dumb songs about a man named Jovani.

"Jovani, Jovani, idiotic troll. Blinded with greed, the imps took his sole!" They sang as they ran to Zelda's house, Hyrule Castle looming over them in the distance.

They came to Zelda's house and knocked on the door. Zelda herself answered.

"Hey guys! So glad you could come!" Zelda exclaimed, looking more at Link

"Glad we could come Zel," Link said

They walked into the house, placed their gifts on the table, and went around to talk to various friends and classmates. Zelda went off to talk to Midna, and Saria went off to talk to Malon and Romani. Link scanned the room, wondering if Mikau was here yet.

"Hey Mikau! Over here!" Link yelled

Mikau smiled and weaved his way through the crowed to Link.

"Nice party, right?" Mikau said

"Yeah. Wouldn't be a party without the Indigogos playing would it?"

"Yeah... love that band. Maybe I'll join when I get older," Mikau said with a far away look in his eyes. He always got that way when he talked about music.

"You should. You're an _excellent _guitar player," said Ruto, who had came up behind them.

"Thanks Ruto,"

"Why don't you come and hang out with us Mikau?" Ruto asked, pointing to her friends and Mido's gang.

"No thanks, I'm fine here. I'm kinda claustrophobic and there a ton of people over there,"

"You're no fun," Ruto pouted

Ruto left them alone for the time being.

"Good riddance," Mikau snorted when she left

After just standing around and talking for a while, the adults finally announced dinner.

"Kids! Dinner!" Zelda's father called

Everybody got their dinner and sat around the table talking about how boring school was and that should wear more clothes and not flirt with Mr. Renaldo so much during class.

"I'm bored," Romani said once she finished her food

"Zelda, why don't you open your gifts?" Zelda's father asked

"Sure, uhhhh dad,"

Just as Zelda was about to open the first gift, there was a noise at the window. Several stalchildren were gathered there, trying to get in.

"Princess should really do something about those stalchildren!" Mido complained

"It's like she doesn't even care for everyone's welfare!" another kid complained

"Kids, my husband will drive you all home. Please get into the van," Zelda's mother said

They all got into the oversized van and drove off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda's father had driven all the kids home. Link was dropped off on the front steps of his forest home, and was told to hurry inside. When Link went inside, he ran up to his bedroom, flopped down on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

_"Link... wake up... It's time for you to wake up!"_

Link instantly shot out of bed. The sun was just coming up over the horizon.

_"Link... find me..."_

What was that voice?

Link slowly crept out of his bedroom, stepping carefully so he wouldn't wake his parents. He sneaked out the back door and went to the area where the large tree stood.

_"Link, brave Link. A dark force threatens our sacred kingdom of Hyrule. Our mirror is braking. Show your me your courage," _the tree said

"Who are you?"

_"I am the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Kokiri,"_

"Kokiri? Isn't that just a legend?" Link asked, but his question was ignored

_"Look above you, brave hero,"_

The sky that was becoming orange with the rising sun was turning into a rainbow. In the very center of the sky, a red circle appeared, extending and changing colors to the horizon. While the middle was red, the horizon was purple.

"Wow..." Link breathed

Then the sky changed again. The colors hardening into a shiny silver, like a mirror. Suddenly, the sky _was _a giant mirror, reflecting everything below. But not the everything Link knew.

In the mirror, where Link was standing, was a grotto of some sorts, surrounded by forests. Links house was nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by a bunch of little tree houses. Link thought he saw Saria in the mirror, but then he caught sight of himself. Instead of a green shirt and jeans, he was wearing a green tunic of sorts and a floppy green hat.

Then the mirror began to crack, large cracks started to appear, spreading over the surface. Then it began to fall. The mirror shards fell from the heavens onto Hyrule, transforming everything it touched into how it appeared in the sky. The last chuck of mirror fell towards Link, revealing a bright blue sky. Link felt the mirror pass through him, changing his clothes from the shirt, into the green tunic.

_"Link, thou must take Navi. To begin to tell your story,"_

The Great Deku Tree opened his mouth and out flew a blue fairy.

"Hey! I'm Navi! I'm your new partner! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey Navi,"

_"Link, a terrible curse has been place upon me by an evil man of the desert. Enter and slay the monster. But first, you will need a sword and shield. Leave this grotto and find the sacred sword of the Kokiri,"_

Link nodded and left the grotto, and instantly was stopped by Mido.

"I don't know what happened, but I assume you had something to do with it! There isn't an Xbox anywhere around here! I want to beat Portal 2 today! FIX IT, MUTE BOY!" Mido screamed, getting some looks from other kids Link knew from school

"Mido, what are you screaming about?" a girl named Fado asked

"No. Xbox. Anywhere!" Mido screamed again

"Um. Okay. I'll just get going..." Link said, and he sneaked away

Link walked around the forest, searching for a place where a sword could be. He looked around until he found a small hole in a wall, just big enough that he could sneak through. He crawled through and there was a HUGE boulder heading straight for him! But luckily, it got caught on a wall and bounced away. Link dashed around the area, dodging the boulder until he came to another cave. He walked in.

"It's dangerous to go alone! Take this," an old man sitting in the cave said, gesturing to a sword at his feet.

"Thanks," said Link, taking the sword

He walked away, wondering what the heck an old man was doing sitting in a cave. Link went back to the Great Deku Tree and showed the sword to him.

_"Good job Link. But you still need a shield. Take your bracelet and clamp it in your hand,"_

Link took off the bracelet _Saria _had made for him, and clamped it in his right hand. Suddenly, it began to transform. Colors expanded. The woven material turned to metal. It was now a hylian shield.

_"Link, go forth and slay the beast. The fate of Hyrule rests on your shoulders," _

The Great Deku Tree opened his mouth to form a large arch. Link walked inside and was surprised. This tree had floors inside it!

"Hey! Watch out for those spiders! Oh, and nice skirt," Navi snickered

Link looked down at his tunic.

"Oh well. Pants are overrated anyway," he muttered and walked to the other end of the tree.

"Hey! You can climb up these vines!" Navi shouted happily. Link could already tell Navi was going to be the most annoying person ever.

Link grabbed onto the vines with his hand and climbed up.

"Now what?"

"Ya gotta find the key, skirt-boy!"

"Or I could just jump onto that spiderweb and fall down,"

"Wait you don't-"

Link took a daring jump off the platform and fell through the web, landing in some water.

"Why is there a STREAM in here?!"

"Because,"

Link just rolled his eyes at the blue fairy and walked on. The young boy trekked through the tree until he came to a place where 3 Mad Scrubs were shooting at him.

"Um. Navi? What do I do now?" Link asked

"Get out your stinking shield and fly the nuts back at them,"

Link did as he was told, and made his way through. After he did, he came to a door that lead into a cobweb filled hallway that lead to a very large door.

"Well, here goes nothing," Link sighed as he slowly pushed open the door.

The door closed with a click behind him and Link was plunged into darkness. Out of the darkness, a single green eye emerged.

**Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Gohma**

"OH MY GODDESSES!" Link screamed when the giant monster lashed out at him

"Link! Attack its eye when it's red!" Navi shouted

Link had a panic attack, swinging the Kokiri Sword all over the place. Luckily, he hit Gohma just as her eye turned red. The Arachnid Queen fell to the ground and Link stabbed her in the eye. Gohma screamed in pain and withered on the floor for a moment. Then she was dead.

"Hey, let's go now. Gohma is dead. The Great Deku Tree will be okay!" Navi said

Link and the blue fairy left the trees' insides and went outside.

_"Link... thy brave Link... I was doomed before thou even started... please... it's always dangerous to go alone...take this, thy brave hero..." _

A shimmering green stone appeared before Link and the young hero took it.

_"Go meet thy Princess Destiny... she will explain everything... thou must understand...I must go now... good-bye, brave Link.."_

A single leaf fell from the tree and landed at its roots. The Great Deku Tree was gone, and Link had a mission: He must find the Princess Destiny

**Note: This is NOT a retelling of OoT**


End file.
